villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ryker Grimborn
Ryker Grimborn is the main, later secondary antagonist of the second half of Dragons: Race to the Edge. Description As the brother of Viggo Grimborn, he's the muscle and the type of character that wants to just run in and start beating everybody up and killing everything, while Viggo is the tactical one. Ryker is as direct in purpose as he is in combat. The elder Grimborn cares only about wealth and will overpower any obstacle, human or dragon, in his obsession for greater riches. Ryker simply takes what he wants, uses otto his benefit, and then discards it like a shed dragon skin. History Ryker Grimborn was the older brother of Viggo. Despite this, Ryker allowed his brother to become Chief of the Dragon Hunters. Ryker and his men first encountered Berk's Dragon riders when they were loading their latest captures on a beach near Dragon's edge. It was there Ryker and his hunters captured Astrid Hofferson's nadder, Stormfly. Ryker then took his ship back to their port. Ryker's then came under attack by the other dragon riders. Ryker then captured Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and their dragons were imprisoned. When they tried to escape Ryker revealed that he knew they would try to escape. He also revealed he made alliance with the Berserkers, their chief Dagur the Deranged, and his sister Heather. Ryker then showed the fate of their dragons and themselves if they refused to give him information on. Ryker, Heather, and Dagur then questioned Astrid all night. When they escaped again, Ryker at Heather's suggestion, put them to work cleaning his ship. Unfortunatley, the Dragon Riders's and their dragons were then rescued by Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons. Despite this, Ryker let them go so he, Heather, and Dagur could contact his brother, Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then returned with Dagur to Dragon's Edge, where Vorg and a Berserker were able to capture Hiccup. However, Ryker and Dagur lost Hiccup when Barf and Belch attempted to rescue hiccup and signaled the other riders to help.4 Ryker, Heather, and their hunters then gathered winter supplies to hunt down a pack of Snow Wraiths in order to get their teeth to unlock the Dragon Eye. During this time, Ryker was unaware that Heather was a spy. Ryker, Dagur, Heather and their fleet then created a diversion. They sent a pack of tortured wild dragons to attack Trader Johann's ship in order to draw the Dragon riders away from Dragon's edge. After Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left, Ryker and his men then captured one of the riders, Ruffnut Thorston. Despite there still being dragon riders present, Ryker ordered an attack on Dragon's Edge. Ryker was surprised that two of his were destroyed during the first wave. Ryker then sent in the second wave. Ryker then took some of his men up a cliff where they were confronted by Tuffnut and his Chicken. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vikings Category:Barbarian Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Trap Master Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Male Villains Category:Siblings